


Boy allergy

by Logx3Wolf11



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logx3Wolf11/pseuds/Logx3Wolf11
Summary: Mask is getting sick of Aloha in a kind of way





	Boy allergy

When you have allergies you feel sick, weak, tears come down and is harder to breath, for Mask allergies were a normal thing since he always had them but, something new unlike pollen or dust gave him the same feeling or vulnerability.  
A saturday morning Mask received a text from Skull train all together at Albacore Hotel, Mask hated that map but it if Skull gets lost in the way it would be to much trouble. The cyan inkling was dressed with his Gas mask but since it was a too hot day he wore a Pearls pattern shirt of short sleeves and sandals, carrying his roller in a backpack made his way to the place.  
He got to the Hotel too early, Army and Skull hasn't arrived yet, he just hopped that the pink idiot wouldn't be the first face to meet him there."Hey Mask~" couldn't he be spared for once? The pink inkling energetically greet Mask who wasn't that much excited about hay to wait alone with Aloha.  
They sat nearby the pool, Mask keep space appart from Aloha who just keep talking non-stop about some parties he went the other and the people he met there. The cyan boy just keep playing with his own fingers spacing out, he keep giving some peeks to Aloha talking and doing gestures for himself.  
Aloha keep talking with lot of expresion and passion, Mask felt lot into his thoughts while staring at him, he felt his heart melting him from inside out, his head dizzy, he could swear he could pass out and still see Aloha being joyful as he was doing now.  
"Can you believe that Mask?!" Aloha waited for a reply from Mask until he realized he wasn't listening to him.  
"Mask are you listening?" Mask finnaly snapped out of his trance. "Eh what?" Aloha made an upset humming "It was telling you that this guy the other day told me I'm not attractive at all! Can you believe it?!" Mask just looked away, he already knew the answer."Serves you right Mister Ego, heh" Mask said jokingly. "What does that mean Mask!" Aloha's reaction was priceless to Mask, so much that he couldn't help to giggle.A really cute and soft giggle almost mute due the gas mask. " Ah you're laughting don't you jerk!" aloha said before pulling Mask's gas mask away from his face exposing him.  
Mask got shocked by how fast it happened, his cheeks were vibrant cyan. Aloha looked at Mask's face and Mask panicked making the cyan blush spread to his whole face. Instead of giving him a break Aloha took away the gas Mask to tease the guy a bit more. "weeeeell~ looks like the bad boy Masky is more shy than it seems"   
Mask was dead embarrassed, he could felt his heart beging so fast. "Give it back you-" Aloha smirked. "Or what? you're gonna do~?" Mask got up and took the gas mask from Aloha's hands and glared Aloha. "You really...You're the worst!I hate you!" He said in a broken voice tearing a bit. Then he runned away leaving Aloha shocked.  
At the time Army arrived to the place Mask was already gone "Hey Aloha, wasn't Mask here with you too?" Aloha kept looking down in silence before taking a deep breath. " I think... I screwed it up..."  
Mask went home again, he really didn't care about the practice anymore, he was too reckless and let his feelings control him. That's the reason he hated feeling more than anything, he couldn't understand the way he felt, why he felt that way. He felt tired, he just sat on the floor front of the door his house and felt sleep there, he was too tired to at least go to bed.   
The cyan boy quietly cried to sleep at the inside entrance. Still studded by his feelings towards Aloha.   
To him Aloha was so hard to deal with, he was so bright like a sun, so loud, always stealing the scene to himself and playing as he didn't took anything serious. Mask knew how hard he worked in his moves, how when he had learned a new technique he had few bandaids or bruises from the probably failed attempts. How he pretended to brush off any insult or critique, but looking bit down afterwards, how upset he could get after losing a battle. But also how stubborn and sometimes bossy he could play, the way he genuinely laughter so loudly. Mask was so sick of that boy, not matter how hard he tried he couldn't take him out of his head.  
Not matter how you see it, it was obvious that Aloha was into girls, he always talked how they asked him out or how cute or not cute were they, it really hurted Mask hearing it all the times, for that he decided not longer pay attention to his histories time ago.  
Now he probably couldn't see him for a while, not after yelling and blushing and crying like he did. It would be too hard, too painful like the words that scaped from his mouth that moment.  
Mask woke cause of the sound of the nock on the front door he was next to. "Mask? are you there?!" As if things coulndt get any worse for Mask "What do you want..." Aloha too a minute to respond "I'm sorry...I know you're mad at me and i can't really blame you for hating me" Mask opened the door just enough to peek, he saw Aloha looking blue in a too genuine way. "I don't hate you Aloha...but I don't want to see you right now, sorry" Before Mask could close the door again Aloha speaked up "Is it because you realized I like you?!"   
Mask got froze, did he really heard well? he opened the door and saw Aloha's face entirely tinted in pink "You...like me?...is this a jokeee?" Aloha turned angry in a split of a second "I AM BEING SERIOUS! IVE ALWAYS BEEN!" Mask got surprised of seeing aloha like that. "I've liked you a for a long while now Mask, and I'm always tried so hard for you to look at me but, you always ignore and...I can't blame you after all you hate me don't you" Aloha started get tears coming down, as he tried to fake his smile to keep it cool even it was not use at this point . "Heh, guess i'll leave now" Saying this he slowy begun to walk away front the door Mask had to act do something!  
"I DONT HATE YOU AT ALL! I LIKE YOU ALOHA!" Aloha stoped his steps and looked at Mask. "Are you ... for real?" Mask got more and more blushed "Do you think i had confess to a cocky bastard like you if i wasn't! I love you and I hate hearing you talk about girls or how you mock me and it makes me feel ..weird! And you always make my face a mess like now-" Mask got interumped by Aloha giving him a hug and then kissed the cyan boy's cheek. "I love you stupid weeb" Mask hugged back Aloha "I love you too dumbass pretty boy"

**Author's Note:**

> This gay shit goes for my friend!hope you like it!


End file.
